Priceless
by cappychan
Summary: GaaraOC Reiko Collection of Drabbles&ONE-SHOTS. Don't know how many quite yet... Updating periodically. Sorta connected to Painted Red. R&R Flame me! Hints of other pairings Rated for hilarity and craziness plus slight cursing. FINISHED!
1. Moment One: Glasses

A/N: Hey it's me again! I cannot not take this anxiety anymore! I have been thinking of a zillion ideas for drabbles and short-stories for Gaara and Reiko. They are super funny and crack me up every time! But no need to worry. I will finish Painted Red [eventually] but for now I need to take this off of my chest. Have a nice laugh and hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_.

**Moment One: **_Glasses_

Reiko hopped into the office that morning, happy and excited until she saw her superior's face. He was wearing glasses! She stared shocked at him, until he felt the presences of eyes dawn upon him.They stared at each other for what seemed like a billion years until Reiko finally spoke.

"Since when did you wear... glasses?" She asked walking towards him.He shrugged.

"I've always had." He replied. Reiko took another step forward and pulled the glasses away from his face. Slipping the dark framed glasses onto her pale face, Reiko grinned.

"How do I look?" She said. Gaara shook his head.

"Dumber than before." Reiko's grin died and was born into a scowl. She took the glasses off and dropped them onto the table.

Once Reiko stepped out of the room, he took hold of the glasses.

"She is still too smart to realize they're no lenses in here." Gaara tsked. He shook his head again and slipped the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.


	2. Moment Two: Tripping

**Moment Two:** _Tripping _

Reiko leaned against the door frame, watching her superior come in and out of the rooms. She would've helped but didn't feel like it. She watched for what seemed like... three hours? Yeah, that seemed right. Reiko watched how the end of his robe would drag along the carpet. Reiko wondered if he ever trips? A devious thought struck Reiko's mind.

Waiting for his hands to be empty, Reiko opened the door for him to leave. Walking right past her, Reiko stepped on the white cloth and Gaara went face first into the floor.

Reiko couldn't help but laugh. It was just to funny. Gaara stood up, glared at her, and brushed the imaginary dust away from his robe.

Roaming the halls, Reiko grinned to herself. The image of Gaara falling over made her laugh. People would stare at her like she was an idiot. Well they would laugh too if they knew.

Coming to a turn in the hall, Reiko noticed a white string laying across the floor.

"Hah. Nice try, Kazakage-sama." Reiko said, stepping over the string, oblivious the second. Reiko went face first into the carpet. A sarcastic laugh came from behind her, and then it was gone. Reiko growled and got up. She needed to get him back.

The next day, Reiko watched her surroundings closely, making sure nothing was in her way of tripping. Reiko went on all day, watching out for herself, until she was alone in the hall way. Again.

Without looking down at the floor, a leg came out from behind a plant, this one was draped in black cloth. Yet again, oblivious to this leg, Reiko went falling face first. But, something caught her. She looked up to see a calm face, the slightest hint of a grin on his straight face.

"That wasn't me. I swear." Gaara promised. Reiko rolled her eyes and stepped away.


	3. Moment Three: Water

**Moment Three: **_Water _

Reiko came out of the bathroom, mad and well mad. There was no more paper for people to dry their hands in the bathroom. It had been like this for two weeks. Straight. Water dripped off of her slender fingers as she stepped back into the office. Another devious plan sprouted in her head. She grinned evilly to herself, and walked over to the giant desk settled in the middle.

"Hey... Kazekage-same. I've got something to ask you." She said, watching him look up. Reiko flicked the water into his face. The look of annoyance, and wiping the droplets off of his face made Reiko laugh.

"What was that for?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Reiko wiped away a tear and exhaled.

"There's no more paper in the bathroom." Reiko said, grinning innocently.

Later that day, Reiko was walking a paper to a room across the building, but when she least expected it, water was sprayed in her face. She squeaked, dropping the papers on the floor. Light foot steps descended behind her as Reiko boiled in her embarrassment.

The day went on with Reiko being sprayed with water droplets, until she could take it anymore. Reiko stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher, and filled it up with cold water. She came out of the kitchen, the water already boiling from her anger, and splashed the water in Gaara's face.

Reiko laughed to herself until she saw a pile of wet sand on the floor.

"The hell?!" Reiko exclaimed, dropping the pitcher.

"What are you doing?" She heard a dry voice call behind her. Reiko turned around to see Gaara hanging at the door frame, with the slightest hint of a grin on his face. Reiko stared confused at her superior then at the pile of sand.

"How... did... you?" Reiko questioned, more to herself. She looked back up and tackled Gaara into the floor. Next thing you know, her shirt is went.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Reiko yelled, before hearing a pitcher fall to the ground and light foot steps head away from her.


	4. Moment Four: Oreos

**Moment Four: **_Oreos?_

Reiko grumbled to herself when the stove didn't start. This was the fourth time this week, and it was getting annoying. Turning the knob one more time, a spark flew. But, no fire.

"Dammit. You piece of junk, why won't you start?" She muttered. Gaara walked into the kitchen. It was the fourth time this week Reiko was talking to herself, and he thought it was annoying and _cute._

"I finally found out why no man would want to be with you..." He said leaning against the counter. Reiko turned, confused and enraged.

"Why?"

"Because you talk to yourself. But I took you... so I suppose it's okay." He added quietly. Reiko muttered curses under her breath until she heard the rest of the sentence.

"What did you say?"

"'I finally found out why no man-'"

"No not that. The thing after."

"'So I suppose it's okay?'"

"No. What you said in the middle."

"Oreos*?"

"What the hell? Oreos?"

"Yes, Oreos." Reiko stared at him, scared and confused. I hope he's okay... in the head, Reiko thought to herself quietly.

*I put Oreos because Gaara said something before and after and didn't mention the middle sorta like an Oreo... I hope that makes sense.


	5. Moment Five: Chips

**Moment Five: **_Chips _

Reiko walked into the office with a bag of chips in her hand. Gaara looked up from his writing, just for the two to stare at each other.

"Hey." Reiko said, her voice muffled by the chips.

"You shouldn't be eating chips..." He replied. Reiko shrugged.

"Why not?"

"You're going to get fatt...er" He said emphasizing the 'er'. Reiko glared at him, dropped the bag of chips on the desk, and left the room. When he was sure Reiko was gone, he took a chip out and ate it.


	6. Moment Six: Fireworks

**Moment Six:** _Fireworks_

Reiko walked into the office, dressed in a red kimono, her hair up, makeup and all. This caught Gaara's attention.

"What are you wearing?" He asked dryly, Reiko's grin dropped.

"It's the festival* today! Don't you want to come?" She asked, hoping he would say yes. Reiko watched as he shook his head no. She scowled. Reiko skipped over to the desk, making him look up again.

"Please! Please!! Please!!!" Reiko begged, over and over again. Inwardly, Gaara groaned. She will never learn how to be quiet, he thought quietly to himself. He dropped the pen onto the paper, and looked up at Reiko.

"If I go, will you shut up?" He said, Reiko grinned and nodded.

"Yes! Now come on before we miss the fireworks!" Reiko squealed and grabbed his hand, dragging Gaara out of the office before he could even get out of his chair.

After what seemed like FOREVER the fireworks finally were shot up in the air, and it was finally spoke.

"I wish you would blow up in a fiery explosion like that." He said pointing to one of the fireworks. Reiko's expression told it all, what the hell is you problem?, it read.

"What's wrong with you? Do you really want me to die?" She said, hurt and confused. Gaara shook his head.

"No I meant I want you to dress up more often." He said, his eyes soft and genuine. Reiko smirked at his remark, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You are too mean."

*Wop Wop. I put festival there because I don't suppose people in the middle of a desert would care for a firework festival but who cares. And whoever read Hot Ice, Cold Burn, have you noticed that Reiko is wearing the same thing Moriko wore for Ban-Kai except that Moriko's was a furisode and Reiko's is a kimono! xD


	7. Moment Seven: Calculator

A/N: Suuuuppp homehs. Sorry I haven't been updating Painted Red... my computer was like BOOM 'cause it was infected with Spyware and Trojan. But I will post something(s) over Thanksgiving break! Anyways, here's another edition to PRICELESS. Sorry for OOCness. Enjoy!

**Moment Seven:** _Calculators _

It was a typical day in the office, except for that Reiko was doing math homework. Didn't she graduate... eight, nine years ago? Reiko looked up from the paper and found herself being watched, by sea moss green eyes... She looked back down and then back up to her superior, his face confused and a bit scared. Something you never find in Gaara.

"Hey... do you know what 150x179 is?" Reiko asked, looking back down at the paper.

"Why?"

"I just need to. I bet this kid he couldn't jump that one old lady's gate, but he did and I have to do his homework. Now tell me what the answer is!!" Reiko whined.

Typical Reiko.

_Click, click, click. _

"26,850." Gaara said, monotone. Reiko looked back up.

"Geez, man. What are you? Some kind of math whizz?" She asked. He shook his head, holding up a calculator*.

"I have a calculator."

"How did you get a calculator?"

"I'm just special."

"So... I'm not special?" Reiko said innocently.

"No, you're just stupid." Reiko's head dropped, Gaara smirking inwardly.

*If they have earpiece thingies, then they have calculators.


	8. Moment Eight: Outsmarted

**Moment Eight: **_Outsmarted _

Reiko walked into the office, holding a... something. It was colorful and was a cube*. Her pale fingers fiddled with it, until she groaned in frustration. Reiko kneeled in front of the desk, dropping the thing onto it, catching Gaara's attention.

"What is that?" He said, pointing his pen toward the cube-like shape. Reiko shrugged, fiddling with it once more.

"Naruto said he got it from a foreigner and sent it to me. He said that I had to get all the colors aligned right. So far, I didn't get any." Reiko confessed sheepishly.

"You know... how about you try it. I'll go make you some tea." Reiko said, grinning. Reiko left the room, coming back minutes later with a cup in her hands. Just to her amazement, Gaara had tried it and finished the damn thing. It was sitting in the palm of his hand when she stepped into the office, Reiko almost dropping the cup of tea.

"You... finished... it?" Reiko gasped in amazement. He simply nodded, looking down at the cup of tea.

"You forgot the spoon." Gaara remarked. Reiko looked down and nodded, dashing out of the room. Not noticing, one of the red stickers fell off. Before he could pick it up from the table, Reiko yelled from the kitchen.

"One of the red stickers fell off, right?" Gaara sighed inwardly. _Outsmarted. _

*That cubey thing was in deed a Rubix Cube. If they have pornos and TVs to watch them, then they have Rubix Cubes. Enough said.


	9. Moment Nine: My Swing

A/N: Hey hey. Sorry I haven't been updating this collection... I was just a bit caught up with some stuff. Hope you enjoy this drabble!

**Moment Nine: **_My Swing _

Reiko swung on the abandon swing far from the office every Thursday night, when she had the time. Watching the occasional black cat walk by, Reiko could expect anything. But she would never, ever expect... _this. _Her superior, the deepest, meanest, most boring person in the world standing in front of her. And he didn't look a bit too happy.

"What are you doing?" He growled at her. Reiko looked down at the worn swing, then back up to Gaara, baffled.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm obviously swinging... peacefully. Or at least _was._" Reiko snapped.

"That's my swing." Gaara retorted. Reiko stared at him, holding back a bucket full of laughs.

"You? Of all people? This is your swing?" Reiko manage to choke out. Gaara folded his arms across his chest, glowering down Reiko.

"Yes. It's _my swing._" Gaara growled again. Reiko couldn't take it anymore. Bursting into laughter, she fell down.

"Well too bad for you, mister." Reiko said, regaining composure, pointing a pale finger in front of his face.

"I was here first. And besides, it's not like your name's written on it." Reiko wagered, folding her arms pridefully. Gaara rolled his eyes, bending down to grab the seat of the swing. Flipping it up, written in messier handwriting, Reiko gasped.

"But I was here first!!" Reiko whined, hopping up and down. Gaara sat down on the swing, faking pity for Reiko.

"Well too bad for you, missy." He said mockingly. Reiko huffed, pushing him off the swing, sitting down on it quickly. Gaara glared up at her, as she stuck her tongue out at him. Mad, Gaara stood up and pushed Reiko out of the swing.

"Dammit! I said I was here first!" Reiko cried, shoving Gaara off the swing again. The night went on with cries and thumps, until dawn struck and Reiko laid in the sandpit. Dead asleep.

"I told you it was my swing." Gaara muttered as he rocked back and forth.


	10. Moment Ten: Who Knew

**Moment Ten: **_Who Knew_

Reiko pondered her past. A lot of strange things has happened over her life. Especially, something she had just remember recently, when her parents had brought her to the Suna. Was it all a dream? Or did it really happen? Remembering that day was actually a bit off a flaw in Reiko's memory, but it all seemed _real _in her eyes.

The day her family went to the Suna, Reiko had met a certain red head in the sandy village.

"Oh dear God." Reiko muttered to herself. She looked over at the desk to where maybe, just maybe that certain she had met years ago was sitting. Gaara looked up to meet Reiko.

"Give me your room key." Reiko growled.

"..." Reiko stood up, watching the small golden key being tossed at her.

"I don't see why you need it." Gaara muttered at her. Reiko shoved the door opened, and there, there it sat.

Rushing towards it, Reiko heard light foot steps follow.

"You... bear stealer!" Reiko shrieks at Gaara.

A/N: Eh... a bit random, don't cha think? Well the whole point of this is that Reiko and Gaara met when they were younger -and this doesn't follow the story line, but- Reiko had that same exact bear racoon thing or whatever that Gaara had. So Reiko supposedly left her's at the Suna and Gaara just happened to pick it up and take it as his... I hope that made sense. And I'm a bit blanking right now... so if Gaara didn't have a bear racoon thing, well then... boo hoo for you.


	11. Moment Eleven: I hate you

A/N: Ooooh! Sorry I haven't been updating this... one. I was caught up and I know that other chapter sucked so I am sorry. I hope this one will make you laugh. And it will be sweet. :D Enjoy!

**Moment Eleven: **_I hate you..._

Reiko, infuriated, threw a stack of papers on the floor.

"You ass hole! Why can't I take the day off tomorrow?!" Reiko screamed, burning Hell in her eyes.

"Why should you?" Gaara retorted calmly.

"Ooh my god! You must be the WORST boss ever!" Reiko shouted, flailing her arms around. Kankuro and Temari stood outside of the office door, Temari amused with what was going on, Kankuro frightened.

"Un. Temari-nee? Shouldn't we stop this?" Kankuro asked, looking up to his older sister. Temari shook her head no, "No. Gaara's got this." Temari said confidently.

"I, freaking, hate you!" Reiko cried.

"Well then, I love you too." Gaara said, a faint smirk pressed on his lips. Reiko blinked a few times, going over what he had said.

"What?"

"I hate you too."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each and laughed.

"I told you he's got this."


	12. Moment Twelve: Forever

man i haven't updated this in forever. okay, so this drabble takes place _after _reiko tells gaara that she loves him. so yeah. enjoy~!

* * *

**Moment Twelve: **_Forever..._

_Reiko was an idiot. Reiko was stupid. Reiko was stubborn. Reiko was arrogant. Reiko was ignorant. Reiko was his. Forever. But when he sat there with one shackle attached to his wrist, the other trailing to Reiko's, he had to admit this was the __dumbest _thing she has done yet. Gaara scowled as she grinned, hands on her hips.

"You said 'forever'." She simply said. Gaara's scowled deepened, his eyes narrowing. "When I said forever, this isn't what I meant." He growled under his breath. Reiko's grin faltered as she scowled herself. "Well that's quite to bad, hot shot, I lost the key." Gaara sighed.

Reiko was oblivious.

Reiko was hot-headed.

Reiko was childish.

Reiko was temperamental.

Reiko was a loud mouth.

But, nevertheless, Reiko was his, and he liked it that way.


	13. Moment Thirteen: Five Things

**Moment Thirteen: **_Five Things..._

_

* * *

_

Gaara had five things he hated about everything and everyone. He had five _specific _things he hated about Reiko. Her witty remarks, her stupid comments, her many questions, her impulsive behavior and her desire to bug him when she pleased.

He hated how she decides to walk in when he is busy with villagers and exclaim something that he had done wrong.

He hated how she screamed something that didn't make sense when she knew he beat her in a witty challenge.

He hated how every question she asked was the same, but came out of her mouth differently.

He hated how her dimwitted mood swings changed in an instant, from happy to furious.

He hated how she thought it was okay to 'accidentally' throw tea into his lap and just laugh about it.

But, for every thing he hated about her, he had two things he loved about her. From her smile, to her laugh, the way she kissed him, to her pristine beauty and her way of telling him she loved him, it was all great. The one thing he had loved the most, however, was just her.


	14. Moment Fourteen: Nightmares

This takes place when Reiko comes back, and before Daisuke shows up

* * *

**Moment Fourteen: **_Nightmares_

He didn't sleep at all. He never did, and he wasn't going to start. Even when he was rid of that demon. He would often lay with her as they both stared at the imaginary stars that were sculpted into the ceiling, hand in hand. And when she fell asleep, he readied to leave, she would cry in her sleep. He turned back with genuine concern, seeing the tears that left her closed eyes. His forehead would wrinkle and he would grunt in confusion, sitting down next to the sleepy body. He wiped her tears away as she quietly screamed about losing everything. He patted her sticky hair, reassuring her in a murmur that she hadn't lost everything. And when she woke, she took a hold of his sleeve as he pulled her close to him, nulling her to sleep once again. She asked him not to leave sleepily, and he promised her he wouldn't.

* * *

this one was a sad one, but i also thought it was sweet. gaara seemed a bit ooc to me, but whatever.


	15. Moment Fifteen: Shut up

i've kinda noticed not that many people read priceless D; oh well, i miss writing about Gaara and Reiko

* * *

**Moment Fifteen: **_Shut up_

Reiko annoyed Gaara beyond belief. He sometimes wanted her lips to be sealed forever, but things didn't work his way sometimes. And when she rambled on and on and on and _on _about nonsense, he could _never _think up anything to say or do to make her shut up.

"Then I was running when those two idiots were chasing me, but-" Her lips were caught by Gaara's as he pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss. Her fingers touched his soft hair as he broke the kiss, glaring at the girl who sat on his lap.

"You need to learn how to shut up."

She grinned.

"How about you teach me?"

She kissed him gently; thus, the teaching of shutting up had begun.

* * *

lmao, i love this one :D it's so fluffy and cute! kawaiii~! if you've read my other story, "Frosted Feathers and Pink Cherry Blossoms" you would notice a similarity in this drabble and a chapter.


	16. Moment Sixteen: Tired

this drabble is connected (hahaha a pun) to _Forever _so yeah :D

* * *

**Moment Sixteen: **_Tired_

"Kazekage-sama~!" Reiko whined once more, kicking her legs against the desk to which she sat upon. Gaara gritted his teeth and clenched the pen he held tightly, turning to glare at his girlfriend. "What?" He snapped impatiently. Her eyes looked hurt as she frowned, putting her hands on the desk. "I'm tired." She finally murmured, directing her eyes to the floor. Gaara's eyes softened slightly as he continued writing.

"Go to sleep." She rattled the chains that kept them together. He sighed irritably. He listened to her shift positions, finally jumping off the desk, crawling under his arm and into his lap as he watched. She sat on his lap, her back against his arm and her legs over the arm of the chair. Reiko's head was against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she looked up and smiled at him.

Gaara placed his hand over her hand that laid on her stomach, kissing her gently on the top of the head.

* * *

CHEESY! CHEESY! CHEESY CHEESY CHEESY! oh well. and no, reiko isn't pregnant. that would be hell of a baby xD black hair and green eyes or red hair and blue green eyes xD


End file.
